Super Mario World: The Lost World
Super Mario! Ahhh.. A good game! Everyone wants Mario! This story began last month, August 5, 2009. I was on the way to my work when I saw an old man selling old GBA cartridges near our office. I ignored it and proceeded to my work. Super Mario World:The Lost World I proceeded to my office, booted up the PC and chat with other office mates. I was surprised to see a kid in our office. I asked his name. He said he is Jerry. One of my officemate's child. He was busy playing his GBA at his father's desk. Suddenly, he went to me. "Hello! It seems that you have a great time playing with Super Mario aren't you?" "Nope. I think this game has glitch" He asked me if I can fix his fucking cartridge. He also said that the cartridge was a newly bought one. He and his father bought it from the store outside the office. He was excited to see it, but the game was too glitchy. I opened up the cartridge and I see that the saving system has been destroyed. I opened my cabinet and inserted the new one. I checked the board for more errors. So far, there are no further damages. I opened my GBA and inserted the cartridge. I insert a GBA ear loops to hear any glitch on the game. I was really creeped out to see the title screen was filled with glitchy red mountain background. The music was in a low pitch tone. It's like the bass music when you are inside Bowser's castle. I pressed start button. Then I heard a REALLY REALLY LOUD and slow voice. It says: HEERRRRREE WEEE GOOOO!!!!! SSSSUUUUPPPPEEERRR MMMAARRIIIIOO! I pressed the "A" button continuously to skip that horrible thing! The map showed up. I was really really creeped to see the Ocean red and some stones as violet. The ground is color brown and the path is color grey. The music is SO SLOW! And also, the "Yoshi's House" is now "I's Huse" Some names are also strange such as "Grey Switch Palace", "YI's LNd1" and "BOO's house". I played the "I's Huse". My eyeball nearly popped when I see dead Yoshi everywhere! Blood is dripping from the green tree, but the green tree is now grey. I immediately went of the screen and went to the YI'sLNd1. At first, no one's there. I run earned some 1-ups, Mushrooms, and a Cape Feather?! Near the end, there is a headless Chasing Chuck I tried to spin jump over it several times but it doesn't make any sense. I proceeded to the finish line. I was now in the "grey switch palace". The strange about this is, the stage has only one room. And this room was full of nothing except the Grey "!". I pressed it and everything seemed to be normal. But after pressing it, other level's on Yoshi's island was now unlocked! I go inside the "BOO's House". The first and second room seemed to be normal. Same music is playing. The music was same from the title screen up to this stage. But after going inside the boss door, I screamed! I saw red background with a real dead kid on the background. It looks like a picture inserted on to the stage. A big Boo was chasing me and I am on a moving platform where "Iggy" was. I spin jumped over the Boo. A loud voice said "BOOO!! SSUUUPEEERRR MMMAAAARRRIIIIIOOO DDDDEEAAAADDD!!! I turned the GBA off. My boss caught me playing and scolded me. After the 10 minutes of "decoy" work, I removed the cartridge to my GBA. I immediately connected the cartridge to my computer. Beside the rom is a txt file. I opened it and saw this: "&^0^&(Θó╦ RΘM |=_^1─ ┼ ┼ ┼ Thank you for playing Super Mario World: The Lost World 01000101 01010110 01001001 01001100 00100000 01001101 01000001 01010010 01001001 01001111 00100000 00110110 00110110 00110110" I opened the internet and search for the binary txt. It was: EVIL MARIO 666 I copied the rom file to my USB drive and compied it to another empty cartridge. I deleted the rom and inserted a Real Super Mario World game. I also change the saving system (again). I gave the fixed cartridge to the kid. Jerry was really happy to see the new game! After the office works, I look at the GBA cartridge vendor. But he was now gone. At the exact place, I saw a cartridge with a "666" written on pentel pen. I hope I didn't pick it up. It cause a huge trouble. I go up the office and put the cartridge on my cabinet. I went home safely. Category:Vidya games Category:Mario Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE